Soap Bubbles
by ink.bird
Summary: There was something oddly soothing to her about washing dishes. oneshot.Dramione.RxR


There was something oddly soothing to her about washing dishes

The water was enjoyably warm and the bubbles tickled her skin faintly as the popped. The fresh scent of _summer-in-a-bottle _wafted pleasantly across her senses as she let her mind wander. Soft sounds of splashing and trickling water made it to her ears as she methodically washed and rinsed. She suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise, and yet made no hesitation in her movements. She sensed the arrival just moments before she felt the amused gaze on her back.

"You do realize that's one of the delightful little things that magic can do for us, right?"

Turning her head just a fraction, her peripheral vision caught sight of a tall figure lounging easily against the entryway of her flat. Lifting a corner of her mouth in a smile, she turned back to her job.

"I like doing the dishes," she stated simply.

"Oh do you now?" She heard the rustle of fabric and the soft footsteps as the new arrival moved further into her home. "And why's that?"

Strong arms wrapped possessively around her waist and she let out a small laugh, "Oh, I dunno. I suppose it makes me feel a tad more… human."

She could feel his warm breath slide across her bare neck and she shivered, faltering in her movements for the first time. "Human, eh?"

"Mm-hm."

"I see. So living with me hasn't made you feel human?"

Laughter bubbled up from her throat; effectively breaking the spell she hadn't consciously known was there. Pulling her semi-pruney hands from the water, she shook them once to expel any excess water before turning and wrapping her arms around her visitor's neck.

"Draco, living with you has made me feel anything **but** human! I feel like I'm some… deity or another the way the press goes on about us! _'Are they really in love?', 'Who's scheming who?', 'What do the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio __**really**__ thing?!' _It all does seem a bit much really."

He scowled lightly at her words, "They do go on don't they?"

She chuckled and reached up to kiss him lightly. "I don't mind it that much honestly." She released her hold on him and turned back to the sink with a light giggle. "Some of the stories are getting rather juicy. Did you know that I'm sneaking around behind you with Blaise?"

The blonde wizard snorted, "He wishes. But I suppose it's alright considering how I've been shagging the Weaselette." He let out a small shudder and smirked when the young witch elbowed him.

"Be nice, you git."

Releasing her, he moved back and perched himself against the kitchen table. Content with watching her, his grey eyes took in the sight of her content form washing dishes in their home. A stray curl escaped from her messy up-do dragged his attention down along her neck and to the spattering of freckles across her shoulders. With no one to see it, the Malfoy heir allowed a genuine smile to cross his lips. His fingers idly toyed with the object in his jacket pocket, and he knew.

"So I suppose being my wife wouldn't make you feel human either?"

He suppressed a chuckle as she merely cocked her head. "Hm. I suppose. I've never really thought- about… it…"

Her words trailed off as she realized what he was implying and the glass in her hand shattered as it crashed against the counter. Soapsuds and curls flying, Hermione whirled around to see Draco Malfoy genuinely smiling at her from one knee on their kitchen floor with a sparkled in his hands. The tears in her eyes were preventing her from seeing exactly what the sparkle was, but she had a pretty good guess.

Choking on what could have been a laugh or a sob, the speechless woman dropped to her knees before her lover and nodded vigorously. Chuckling, Draco slipped the ring on her soapy hand and kissed her wrist. "Your hands are pruney."

Hermione stared at the elegant ring on her finger before reaching out and punching her fiancé in the arm. Ignoring his outcry, she scowled at him through her tears. "You git! Couldn't you have tried to be a **tad** more romantic then proposing while I was _washing the dishes?!_"

Draco just scowled back at her while he rubbed at the dull ache in his bicep. "I just asked you to spend the rest of your life with me! How much more romantic can you get?!"

The two glared at each other before the golden-haired witch reached out and pulled the man into a fierce kiss. Returning it with equal passion, the wizard suddenly hauled her to her feet and tossed her over his shoulder. Ignoring her shrieks of laughter and half-hearted attempts to hurt him, he strode purposefully across their apartment and towards their bedroom.

"Draco, what in Merlin's name are you doing?!"

His hand landed heavily across her arse and he smirked, "I plan on making you feel more human then you thought possible."

**

* * *

A/N:** Don't ask where this came from. I was washing dishes and letting my mind wander (a terribly dangerous thing to do at my age), and voila! This is one of my guilty pleasure couples and they just fit with the scenario. Reviews are love, cookies for all. Much love!

**PS:** yes, the title has absolutely nothing to do with the plot. I just thought it was an obscure, cute little name. Just like my story!

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters and plotlines belong to the lovely J. K. Rowling. I just abuse the right to borrow them.


End file.
